


♡ɨռ ċօʀʀɛċt atɛɛʐ զʊօtɛs♡

by angrybabyyaku



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-28 09:31:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19809529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angrybabyyaku/pseuds/angrybabyyaku
Summary: Incorrect ateez quotes because why not :D





	1. ʊռօ

**Author's Note:**

> Im bored and i don't know what to do with my life （⌒▽⌒）

**Hongjoong, cooking -** "Hey can one of you pass me the sauce please?"

 **Mingi -** "If I'm bit by a vampire but then bit by a zombie, I'm i immortal or undead?"

 **Yunho -** "But wouldn't you be immortal either way though?"

 **Hongjoong -** "Guys, sauce. Please"

 **Mingi -** "Yeah but, immortal is when you're going to be _living_ forever, while undead is when you've _died_ and have come back to life."

 **Yunho -** "Hm, you raise an excellent point. But both do also imply _existing_ forever"

 **Mingi -** "Yeah but wh-"

 **Hongjoong, repeatedly hitting the counter -** "CAN ONE OF YOU PLEASE PASS THE LAMB SAUCE!!!"

 **Mingi, blankly looking around the kitchen -** "Where's the lamb sauce again"

 **Hongjoong -** "oH mY fUc-" ***slams head on counter***

 **Jongho -** "Is it too late to say i want to leave this group??"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im bored and i was watching hells kitchen while looking at ateez memes :D


	2. ɖօs

**Jongho -** "Hyung, what does 'sex' mean?"

 **Seonghwa, chokes on spit -** "uhhh..im not sure sweetie..um why don't you ask Hongjoong"

 **Hongjoong, sweating already -** "ahh i don't know either Jong...Yunho do you know?" ***laughs nervously***

 **Yunho, having a staring contest with the wall -** "Nope. Wooyoung?"

 **Wooyoung, finding his shoes rather interesting -** "uhhhhhhhhhhhhhh......no?"

 **Mingi -** "Oh my god, y'all are some fucking wusses, it means when two peo-"

 **Yeosang, hitting him with a pillow -** "DON'T ***smack*** YOU ***smack*** FUCKING ***smack*** DARE"

 **Jongho, pouting and confused -** "Should i just again in a couple years??"

***Yeosang still screaming in the background***

**Hongjoong, exhausted -** "yes please"


	3. tʀɛs

**Wooyoung, to the rest of the group:** "I hate all of you and i wish I'd never met any of you"

**Wooyoung:** "except you San, you're an angel and I'm delighted to know you, also would you like some biscuits?"

**Mingi, putting his hand up:** "i-i'd like some biscuits"

**Wooyoung, seriously:** "no you get to starve"


	4. ċʊatʀօ

**Hongjoong:** "Why is there blood everywhere?!?!"

 **Wooyoung:** "I may have aggressively poked someone with a knife."

 **Hongjoong:** "yoU STABBED SOMEONE!!?!!!?"

 **Wooyoung:** "No no, aggressively poked them with a knife."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i believe that wooyoung is fully capable of killing someone and getting away with it


	5. ċɨռċօ

**Yunho:** "fuck, marry, kill - me, yeosang and san."

 **Wooyoung:** "fuck you, marry san and kill mingi."

 **Mingi:** "I wasn't even one of the options, what the fuck?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I seem to mention mingi alot and I'm not even surprised by it ;-;


End file.
